


I put a spell on you

by Savasta_101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savasta_101/pseuds/Savasta_101
Summary: ‘He could see his reflection in the mirror - pallid, like his guilt had leached the colour from his cheeks.’ Harry loves everything about Ginny, but he no longer wants her, so what could be the harm of one night at Le Mystique, the hottest club in the Wizarding World?
Kudos: 2





	I put a spell on you

Harry Potter lay in bed next to his wife. He did not want to touch her, to claim and brand her as sex demands, he simply looked. 

Ginny’s red hair still ran down her shoulders, the shade of a glowing fire - he loved it, just as he always had. He loved the smile lines that creased the corner of Ginny’s mouth - etched by years of laughing at James’ latest pranks or Lily’s silly stories. He loved the way her hugs still felt like a mug of hot chocolate.  
But he didn’t love Ginny’s sagging skin or tired gaze or the mold she expected him to fill, like a cookie-cutter hero. 

He loved his wife but he no longer desired her.

So, Harry waited for Ginny’s breaths to ease - the only sound in the heavy, stale air of their bedroom. He inched out of bed, and tested the floor board beneath his foot. It let out a condemning creak.

Ginny did not stir.

Thanking Merlin, Morgana and Agrippa Harry tip-toed across the room. He summoned his clothes (leather pants that Ron had bought him as a joke and a plunging black tee) and tugged them on in the safety of the bathroom.

He could see his reflection in the mirror - pallid, like his guilt had leached the colour from his cheeks. Then, Harry grabbed his wand and apparated away with a ‘crack’.

He emerged to rowdy shouts, the stink of sweat and the pounding beat of music. Dragon’s Blood’s latest song filled every inch of the room with a strong, electric beat. Le Mystique was the latest club in Knockturn Alley; its main attraction the enchantment that blurred the features and voices of everyone you saw. 

Harry stood, motionless, in the sea of faceless strangers. And then someone bumped into him. “Watch where you’re going - “  
They looked his leather pants up and down. “or come dance.”  
There was something familiar about the stranger, dancing at the edge of Harry’s mind, but Harry had come here to forget not remember.

They plied him with Firewhisky, eyes focused on Harry’s mouth wrapping around the bottle as he chugged. They slid their hands down his body, the thumb that teased his lip trailing down to the muscles that formed a V, and down, down... down.

“Bloody cheek.” hissed Harry, like he wasn’t enjoying it. The song changed to something jazzy - ‘I put a spell on you...’ - as Harry drank his third bottle of Ogden’s Old and that’s where things became as fuzzy as divination.

Harry knew his leather pants had somehow disappeared, and wound up in... Scotland? (according to his tracking spell). He also knew that he’d had the best night of his life.

What he didn’t know was why his wife was screaming. That is, until Harry opened his eyes and realised that he, Ginny and Draco were all naked together in bed. 

And then the children came in.


End file.
